


Moonlight Reflections

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Cute, England (Country), Fluff, Hair, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tubbo goes to meet Tommy at the beach and they have a walk.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Moonlight Reflections

Tubbo smiled as he grabbed back onto his sleeves the cold air brushing against his cheeks. 

"Hurry up Tubbo" Tommy's voice called from Tubbo's phone "I'm fucking freezing" 

"I'm almost there, Toms" Tubbl laughed "Don't worry" 

"I ain't worrying! I'm just fucking cold" 

"You've said" Tubbo said, walking closer towards the beach "I think I can see you" 

Tubbo narrowed his eyes across the path, a tall figure standing not that far away from him. 

"I can see you" Tommy said into the phone, hanging up after.  
"Tommy?" Tubbo said, into his phone. The figure ran at him suddenly, rapping it's arms around Tubbo. 

"Toby!" The familiar voice said. Tommy seperated himself from Tubbo and smiled and the brunette "I was so fucking cold" 

"Probably because your only wearing a jacket?" Tubbo smiled and the blonde wrapped his arm and his shoulder. 

"I look cool though" Tommy smiled "Wilbur wouldn't let me come see you, I was about to beat him up" 

"What did you tell him?" 

"That my boyfriend is a pussy and wouldn't last seconds without my muscles" Tommy smiled as Tubbo shouldered him  
"Shut up" Tubbo said, as the blonde smirked. The two walked further down the pathway, the sound of waves becoming audible. 

"What have you done today Tubbo?" Tommy smiled, interlocking his and Tubbo's hands. 

"I watched Netflix" 

"Have you watch Office yet?" 

"No" 

"Watch it! I beg" 

"I'll watch it when you finally buy George another hat" Tubbo smiled. 

"That was his fault!" 

"Clay will dropkick you though" 

"He's American, he can't do shit" Tommy smiled. Tubbo's face lit up as they finally got to the beach, the sand shining as the moon hit it. Tommy let go of the brunette and ran in front, spinning slightly as the moon hit his blonde hair. Tubbo laughed as he ran towards him. 

"Your hair is messed up" Tubbo said. He stood up higher and brushed his fingers through Tommy's hair. The blonde blushed slightly as the brunette did so. 

"Never do that again" Tommy said, glaring at the boy. 

"Why? Did I make big man blush?" Tubbo smiled. Tommy rolled his eyes, before giving Tubbo a quick kiss, the blonde's hair across his forehead again. Tommy seperated the two. 

"I hate you" Tubbo said as the blonde smirked. 

"No you don't" Tommy smiled as he grabbed Tubbo's hand and pulled him to the sand. Tubbo's laugh filled the air as he sat up, brushing his hair through his hair. 

Tommy rested his head on Tubbo's knees, Tubbo's delicate fingers making their way through the blonde strands. 

"I love you Tubbo" Tommy smiled. 

"I love you Tommy"


End file.
